1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slot machine with three or more wheels which are coaxially disposed side-by-side, and which carry on their peripheries in the different positions of rest symbols showing the results of play, and a housing enclosing the wheels with a viewing window in front thereof through which at least one symbol of each wheel is humanly visible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slot machines of the above type have long been known wherein the viewing window enables viewing of a single field of each wheel. The single fields do indeed furnish a ready overview of the results of play, but as a result the possibilities of winning and the number of winning combinations are also concurrently limited to these simple groupings.
An improved configuration for a slot machine of the type described above provides two pairs of windows, each pair having one window above the other, for simultaneous display of two symbols on each of the outer wheels and a single window in the middle. This provides two criss-crossing "win-lines", on at least one of which certain symbols must lie for a winning combination. When, therefore, the different wheels successively stop in the course of a play, the player can observe whether a win, if any, results along one or the other win-line.
Obviously a larger number of win-lines would stimulate additional urge to play, but the difficulty here is that with increasing number of windows and win-lines, the display becomes difficult to see and comprehend.